Title
Titles are an in-game representation of the achievements of your character or account. Some titles are earned per account while some are per character. You can display only one title at a time, although you can have several titles that you are working towards concurrently. Each title has its own title progression bar that is displayed in the Hero Window. Account-based Titles These titles are given to all characters on the same account. Champion title track These titles are granted to an account that has won a number of high-rated GvG battles. : :Notes: Both guilds involved must have a rating of 1200 or more for the battle to be considered high-rated. (Update (Friday July 7) changed from 1500 to 1200). Also the ladder must NOT be frozen to earn this title Gladiator title track These titles are granted to an account with a number of streaks of consecutive wins in the Random and Team Arenas. : :Notes: These titles are not retroactive; that is, the streaks must have been won after the the release of Guild Wars Factions. Hero title track : :Note: You must be at least a Mighty Hero to wear the title. Allegiance title track These titles are granted to an account for transferring faction to an alliance: : Lucky These titles are granted to an account for winning tickets in games of chance. : *See Also: Luck titles guide *''Notes: Statistically, it would take on average 43.33 days to win 2.5 million tickets. This implies, although is unconfirmed, that ArenaNet intends to offer games of chance in future events in order to make the higher tiers possible.'' Unlucky These titles are granted to an account for losing games of chance. : Character-based titles These titles are given to a single specific (PvE) character. Skill Hunter title track These titles are granted to a character for acquiring elite skills: : :Notes: As of the state of the game currently, there are only 180 elites skills available for skill capture. The next tier, Expert, can only be assumed to be in existence because of new elites being available in future campaigns (such as the upcoming "Nightfall"). Hence, this title cannot be maxed as of August 15, 2006. Exploration title track ; Exploration of Tyria/Cantha : Character-specific, based on how much of the Tyrian/Canthan map is explored. : : Notes: Areas that count for this title are '''only' the ones which show up on the main map of Tyria/Cantha. This excludes Areas without a map, Pre-Searing, and ofcourse, the Battle Isles. Old Tyrian arenas, that are no longer reachable do count. However, there is a little leeway granted for reaching these titles. Players do not have to actually uncover every last corner of the map to reach 100%. See Grandmaster cartography guide for more information.'' Mission completion title track These titles are granted to a character for completing all missions of a campaign at the highest possible reward level : :Note: Each of the titles listed in the table above is actually an individual, independent title track, with only one level, which is the highest tier, counting for the "Kind Of A Big Deal" title track. Drunkard title track These titles are granted to a character for spending time drunk: : Treasure Hunting title track These titles are granted to a character for opening "high-end" chests: : :Note: A "high-end" chest can be identified by the cost of the key to open that chest type. If the key normally costs 600 or more from a merchant, then the types of chest that key opens would be classified as high-end and count towards this title. Also, assuming you bought all the keys from merchants at 600g, you would be paying 6,000,000g for all 10,000 chests you need for the Grandmaster Treasure Hunter title. Wisdom title track These titles are granted to a character for identifying rare items: : Survivor title track To gain the following titles, you must obtain the experience required and the command /deaths must return a zero. Once the title is earned, it will not be lost upon death. However, your progression towards the next title halts. : Note: Deaths caused by failing missions and missions in which you must die do not count against this. The Survivor title is achieved at level 20. The higher titles seem to be gained near "virtual" levels 50 and 100, although Legendary is off slightly to align with the "leet" aspect. Kind Of A Big Deal ; Kind Of A Big Deal (Max level) :Granted to characters who have earned 5 titles at the highest tier. Trivia: This may be a reference to the line Will Ferrell says in the movie "Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy". Zain :Granted to characters by earning all titles at the highest tier.